jessiefandomcom-20200223-history
Tony Chicolini
Tony Chiccolini is a recurring character in JESSIE. He's the doorman of the Ross Penthouse. He is a major recurring character. He was dating Jessie until the episode Break-Up and Shape-Up. They got back together in The Ghostest With the Mostest. Tony is portrayed by Chris Galya. Characteristics Tony is the Ross building's handsome doorman. He is Italian-American, has a New York accent and slick, black hair. Tony is a slight airhead, but still really funny. He is very proud of his epaulettes and mentions them a lot. He's also a very loyal and understanding person, as well as an all around nice guy, and still might get together with Jessie in future episodes. He's really close friends with the Ross family. However, Emma and Morgan have been messing up his name (Emma called him Tommy and Morgan called him Timmy). Emma called him Tommy in the episode "Green-Eyed Monsters." Character History Before becoming a doorman, he met con-artist J.J. Mayfield and gave him $1 to make him a famous kazoo player. Sometime in the course of the year he found out the truth and became a doorman, which is ironic because J.J Mayfield said he could "open doors". Trivia *Although his crush on Jessie Prescott started in the first episode, they didn't actually spend time together until Used Karma. *He plays the kazoo. You will see him playing the kazoo in the episode One Day Wonders. *It is possible that he and Luke are enemies, considering that they both hit on Jessie. *It is known that he can hot wire a car with a paper clip and a penny, since his dad taught him to. *His grandma is in the state penitentiary. *He's allergic to wool according to Tempest in a Teacup. Jessie gave him a wool scarf and said that he's a little bit allergic to wool, instead he is. He ends up fainting. *He and Jessie had their first kiss in Tempest in a Teacup (when they were in a large teacup on a billboard). *He's of Italian descent, and comes from a big family. He can also speak at least a little Italian. (Break Up and Shape Up) *His last name is Chiccolini, as shown on the door of his family's restaurant. (The Trouble With Tessie) *He had four first dates with Jessie Prescott. *He knows a lot of guys, who can get hold of just about anything, which is a running gag on the show. Whenever Jessie and the Ross family asks where the strange and difficult to obtain object they got is from, they usually say "Tony knows a guy". '' *He and Jessie broke up in Break-Up and Shape-Up . *Tony's family has a history of proposing in their family restaurant. *He thinks open doors is an "art". * He likes ''Power Ponies, thus its possible he is a brony. (Krumping and Crushing) *His first appearance in Season 4, was in A Close Shave. *It was revealed in No Money, No Problems that Tony still had feelings for Jessie and wanted to get back together with her. * He is the mayor of a small town of Illinois. * He is also licensed to officiate weddings. * He and Jessie got back together in The Ghostest With the Mostest. Episodes Season 1 *New York, New Nanny (First appearance) *The Talented Mr. Kipling *Used Karma *One Day Wonders *Star Wars *The Princess and the Pea Brain *Tempest in a Teacup *A Doll's Outhouse (Mentioned only) *Creepy Connie's Curtain Call (Mentioned only) Season 2 *The Whining *Green Eyed Monsters *Nanny In Miami (Mentioned only) *The Trouble with Tessie *Why Do Foils Fall in Love? *Break-Up and Shape-Up Season 3 *The Blind Date, the Cheapskate, & the Primate *Krumping and Crushing *Lights, Camera, Distraction! *Between the Swoon and New York City (mentioned only) *No Money, Mo' Problems *The Runaway Bride of Frankenstein (mentioned only) *There Goes the Bride Season 4 *A Close Shave *Four Broke Kids *The Ghostest With the Mostest *Ooray for Ollywood Category:Adults Category:Recurring Characters